Aspects of the present invention relate generally to the field of video processing, and more specifically to a predictive video coding system.
In video coding systems, an coder may code a source video sequence into a coded representation that has a smaller bit rate than does the source video and, thereby achieve data compression. A decoder may then invert the coding processes performed by the coder to reconstruct the source video for display or storage.
The transmission of video data from a video source to a display in a communication system involves several steps that may consume significant system resources and network bandwidth. However, in some instances, although a complete frame is received and decoded at the receiving terminal, only a portion of a received frame is displayed. In such cases, the resources utilized to code and decode the unused portion of the frame will have been needlessly wasted. Therefore, the inventors perceive a need in the art to preserve system resources by minimizing the use of encoding and decoding resources for un-displayed or unused portions of a frame.